earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Rex Tyler 1
Characters * Rex Tyler * Sandman * Judomaster Location * Bernard Baily National Airport, Baily County, PA * August 10th 2017, 2121 Local Time VOX Archive * Rex Tyler: footsteps Rebecca... Rebecca, sweety... Please, listen to me. It's not negotiable. Tell Mr. Powers that Tyler-Co is not going public and we're not for sale. That's final. If he has anything further to say, hang up. Okay? Alright, my jet just landed. I'll see you first thing in the morning, okay? car door opens, clatter, clatter, car door closes Take me home, Ken. * Sandman: modulated: We're not Ken... * Rex Tyler: shout Ah-ha! sigh, groan expletive, Wesley... Was this necessary? * Sandman: modulated: Vic Sage was murdered. * Rex Tyler: He's been dead for some time... 2011, was it? * Sandman: modulated: 2010... And I know he is dead, but word is going around he was murdered. * Rex Tyler: Word? Where is this coming from? * Sandman: modulated: That would be the Question. * Rex Tyler: Is this reliable? * Sandman: modulated: Judge for yourself. shuffling * Rex Tyler: shuffling Not a lot here. * Sandman: modulated: Doesn't matter if it's the truth or not, Rex. What matters is this investigation might prompt snooping into her predecessor's final investigations. It's possible Vic may have left some breadcrumbs leading to us. * Rex Tyler: shuffling, sigh That's right... Okay, but why are you telling me this? * Sandman: modulated: So we can plan what to do about this. * Rex Tyler: scoff There's higher people on the Society totem pole than me. * Sandman: modulated: We're the ones that led Vic to us last time. This is our mess to clean, Rex. * Rex Tyler: sigh Okay, what about the lighthouse keeper? We still in touch with him? * Sandman: modulated: Judomaster keeps in touch with him. * Rex Tyler: He's already in the know. Let's reach out to him and see what we can do to mitigate exposure. * Sandman: modulated: Sonia, you know him. Will this Rodor guy play ball? * Judomaster: Tot's not the kind to play nice... but he can be reasoned with. * Rex Tyler: Okay, that sounds like a plan. Let's do that. Oh, uh, is my driver Ken okay? * Judomaster: jingling, clatter Good catch. He's in the trunk, taking a nap. He didn't see us. Put him in his seat, snap some smelling salts, he'll wake up and think he just dozed off waiting for your plane to land. chuckle * Rex Tyler: door opens, clatter, footsteps: 2 instances, sigh Smelling salts? I don't just carry those on me! * Sandman: 2 instances modulated: Check the glove compartment. We got you covered. * Rex Tyler: sigh Of course you do... Trivia and Notes * Part of the Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline. Links and References * Oracle Files: Rex Tyler (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Rex Tyler/Appearances Category:Wesley Dodds/Appearances Category:Sonia Sato/Appearances Category:Sandman & Judomaster/Appearances Category:The Society/Appearances Category:Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline